Is There Anyone Out There?
by Angel-Kinneas4
Summary: Chapter 2 and 3 Posted! Rikku finally tells the story about what really happened between her and Auron. Will Quistis be sympathetic? Please Read and Review!
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Final Fantasy …too bad for me.**

**This story just came to me as an idea, partly based on occurrences that have come up in the past year with my friends and me. This is my first story like this so sorry if it sucks**

**Looking for love isn't easy, especially when your heart's been broken. When you think you've lost everything you had, is there anyone out there to help you? Rikku loses it when she can't find herself in all of her loss. Can an unexpected love change all that? Contains some themes that may bother you.**

"I don't get it, how come this always happens to me? All I wanted was to be happy…damn it all," Rikku said as tears fell down her face. She reached for her razor and held it to a familiar spot on her wrist, right below 4 scars from her previous depression states.

She cut herself, 3 times, once for each pain she felt. "This is for Auron, I loved you and you destroyed my heart; this is for, ouch, me, being so damn naïve to really think he could change. And this is for everything, school, friends, and this damn house. I'm so sick of everything…" Blood trickled down, wrapping around her wrist and dripping to the floor. She cried more, looking at the blood and falling to the bathroom floor. She fell asleep there, breathing heavily and yet again regretting what she had done.

The next morning, Rikku awoke to bangs on her front door. "Aw man, I fell asleep in here again? I gotta clean this stuff up. Um, One minute!" She screamed towards the door. She got a sponge and some disinfectant and began to clean the dried bloodstains off of the sink and the floor. She got an ace bandage and wrapped up her wrist after she rinsed it with water. She had done this so many times; it was amazing that no one truly questioned her wrist accidents. That is, no one except for Gippal.

She opened the front door. Gippal stood there with a bright smile. "Hey sunshine, wow, you look like you need a makeover. What happened, sleep rough last night?"

Rikku faked a smile at her best friend. "Kinda. Come in, what time is it?"

"Time to get up," he said, sitting on her bed. "It's 12:30 already. Don't you remember what today is?"

"Oh man, is today that stupid party? I really don't even want to go," she said, looking at her reflection in the mirror.

He looked at her in amazement. "Stupid party? Rikku, you can't be serious! You've wanted to go to this party since it was first being planned! Don't tell me…oh Rikku, you can't let this whole Auron situation ruin your life." He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him and shrugged her shoulders, causing him to move his hand. "Honestly, I don't really care. Yht drec ryc hudrehk du tu fedr res!" she screamed at him, angry he would say that.

"Rikku, oui ghuf oui haat du kad uid drana yht muug vun cusauha amca," Gippal said, responding and he headed towards the door.

"I'll look for someone new when I'm ready to get my heart tortured, and as for you, I'd appreciate some alone time if you don't mind," she answered, her eyes swelling with tears.

"Cunno, Rikku. If that's what you want, then fine. You know I'll be here if you need me. Just please, don't do anything stupid, ok?" He walked out of the door.

A week later, she showed up at Yuna's birthday get together. She had promised Yuna she'd come, so she didn't want to let family down. She arrived late, but with gift in hand.

"Rikku! I'm so glad you came! I've been so worried," Yuna said, giving Rikku a hug.

"Happy Birthday Yunie, you know I'd never let you down. Where's everyone?" Rikku asked, taking off her jacket.

"In the back. I want you to meet a friend of mine. Quistis, this is Rikku, my little cousin. Rikku this is Quistis. She's in town for a convention, and I thought it'd be nice for her to take some time off. Why don't you two get acquainted?" Yuna walked away to inform the others of Rikku's arrival.

"So, New in town huh? Trust me, nothing special here," Rikku said. She looked at Quistis and rolled her eyes, her attitude still evident.

Quistis laughed and responded, "Well, I haven't gone to too many places really, just here and home and the convention site. Maybe you could recommend somewhere I could get away?"

Rikku sighed and answered, "Look, I'm no tour guide, so please, don't bother asking." She saw the others coming and suddenly felt a need to escape. She grabbed her coat and headed for the door. "Tell Yunie I said I'm sorry, but I can't do this," she said and she left.

Later that night, Quistis walked down Main Street in Luca. She came across a bar and decided to go in and get a drink. She sat at the bar next to a girl who looked like she had already had one too many; she was slumped over leaning on the bar.

"Um, can I get a Blitz please?" she asked, deciding to try a new drink.

The bartender handed Quistis the drink and tapped the drunken girl next to her. "Hey, Rikku, oui'ja kuddy kad ib cfaadea, E'mm kad uha uv dra kenmc du dyga oui rusa."

Quistis looked over at Rikku, remembering her as the girl from Yuna's house. She wondered what languarge the bartender was speaking, she had never heard it before.

Rikku sat up and responded, "Taina, E'ja kud hudrehk du ku rusa du, fro pudran. E'mm dyga so camv," and she looked over and saw Quistis, who was just finishing her drink and paying. "Oh, it's you. I see you found someplace."

"Oh yeah, I did. Um, would you like me to take you home? I was just leaving and you look like you could use a ride," Quistis offered, hoping she'd say yes.

"You'd actually help someone who damn near cursed you out on sight? Sure, as long as you don't try and kill me on the way," Rikku answered and got up. She wasn't drunk, but she looked a little tipsy.

They walked to Quistis's car and got in. "So where do you live?" Quistis asked Rikku, who looked absolutely beat.

"I live by the Bikanel Desert, right where the civilization begins to decrease," she responded, and looked over at Quistis, who nodded her head and started to drive.

They spent the whole time talking about eachother, lifesyles, history and then it happened. Quistis asked about her wrists.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. It all started when I was going out with this guy…"

**Well, I know it probably isn't what you expected. I had to end it somewhere. Next chapter: What is the truth about Rikku's past? Will Quistis understand? And will something happen between them? Find out, R&R!**


	2. The Story Behind the Breakup pt1

**Chapter 2: The Story Behind the Breakup-pt.1**

**Ok, so Rikku and Quistis are driving home, and in the midst of being awfully tipsy, Rikku finally tells her story to someone. Will she understand?**

**This chapter will be her story, and it's kinda long, so sorry in advanced.**

"Well, I was going out with this guy. His name was Auron; actually, he was one of Yuna's guardians. He was taking care of her as a favor to Braska, Yuna's late father, and because it was equally convenient to watch Tidus also, as a favor to his father Jecht. When I first met him, I thought he was so uptight; yet I still found something to be attractive about him. I don't know what it was, maybe his whole 'older person with experience in life' demeanor…"

"I'm Rikku, and you are?" she said to him, looking up into his dark glasses, maybe hoping to see eyes.

"_Hmm," he said, and began to walk away._

"_That's rude you know!" she said, and seemed to pique his interest, because he stopped walking. "Walking away from a lady and then on top of that not introducing yourself! I mean, we're obviously gonna be together till we get to Zanarkand!"_

"_My sincerest apologies," he said sarcastically. He turned back and kept walking. "Auron," he said._

"_What? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked._

"_You asked my name, did you not?" he responded, and continued on with the others._

Quistis looked over at her when they had reached a red light. "Doesn't exactly seem like a lover boy to me."

"He wasn't at first. But he needed to open up. He needed someone like me," Rikku said, her voice fading, and continued the story.

"It was kinda like that for a while, from the Moonflow until we got to Guadosalam. We were at the Farplane, but I didn't want to go in. Neither did he for some reason. So everyone else, Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, Yuna and Kimarhi went in, him and I stayed on the steps and waited. It was a breakthrough of sorts, I guess…"

"So you've not gonna join the others?" Auron asked her wondering to himself why she wouldn't want to.

"Memories are nice, but that's all they are," she responded, swinging her leg off the edge of the steps. "What about you?"

"I have my reasons," he said, standing up and placing his sword down. He stretched and glimpsed over at Rikku, who seemed to be observing his every move, though covertly.

Rikku covered her arms as a chill wind from the entrance flew past. She bunched her self close together, hugging her legs. He walked up to her and placed his jacket over her. She looked up and smiled as her problem had been solved.

"You seemed cold," he said, giving her what seemed to be a smile back.

"Thanks, Auron," she said inadvertently smiling inside.

"And from then on, he kinda was a bit nicer, to me at least. There were times when everyone would be sleeping and he'd come and check up on me, saying he was worried about everyone, but knowing I knew he only came to me," Rikku said, starting to tear, but quickly wiping her tears away. The day that changed everything was the night in Zanarkand, after we met Yunalesca and found out the truth about the Final Summoning. I was depressed, and scared for Yuna, cause I had known she would have had to die all along. He came to where I was supposed to sleep and found me crying…"

"Rikku," Auron said, sitting next to her in her bed.

"It's not fair, I tried, I tried so hard to keep her away from here, all of it for nothing. It's so messed up. And you! You knew she'd have to choose one of us and you didn't say anything!" Rikku said, crying harder.

He sighed and took off his glasses. "Rikku, if I had told you, or anyone else for that matter, would you still have remained her guardian? If Yuna knew before she got here; that she'd have to choose one of her trusted guardians and friends to die with her as the Final Aeon, do you think she'd keep going? Do you think anyone would have kept going?"

She looked up for a second and looked into his eyes. "I…Well…Tidus would have!"

"But we're not talking about him, we're talking about you. Rikku, come here," he said, and he opened his arms as if to embrace her.

"What do you mean?" she said, still choking on her tears.

He wiped the tears away that were streaming off her face. "I'm sorry Rikku, I never meant to hurt you. But it'll be ok, I promise." He held her and kissed her forehead as she wept into his chest.

"Auron, I'm so scared," she said.

About a half an hour later, she had stopped crying. She looked up at him again and was taken by surprise as he kissed her, a full-blown tongue kiss. When they stopped, she looked at him and he started to take off her shirt.

"Is this ok with you?" he asked her, waiting for her approval.

"Definitely," she responded, and allowed him full control of her body.

Quistis had parked in front of the house and turned the engine off. She glanced over at her passenger, who had apparently stopped to take a breath and wipe the tears from her eyes. She patted her on the back and handed her a tissue.

"Thanks," Rikku said, and exited the car. She walked towards her front door. "Aren't you coming in?"

Quistis got out and locked the door. "Sure, I'll be right there."

They got upstairs and entered Rikku's room, which was a complete mess. Tissue everywhere, papers thrown all over. The bed hadn't been made, yet it looked as if it was supposed to be that way, as if no one had slept there in days. Quistis observed her surroundings and her eyebrow rose in dismay when she saw how un-organized everything was.

"Would you like a drink or something?" Rikku asked as she tried to straighten up a bit for her guest.

"Um, no thank you," Quistis responded.

Rikku gestured toward the now somewhat straightened bed. "You can sit here. Sorry for the mess, I've been a mess myself lately, you've probably noticed."

Quistis sat down and removed her glasses to give her eyes a rest. "No problem, it's quite alright. I know you weren't expecting company either."

"Yeah well," Rikku said as she took a seat next to Quistis, "let me get to the rest of it…"

"Everything was going well, considerably, after that night. He had opened up a bit more. It was kinda hard, hiding it from everyone, but we dealt. There was another night, when we were alone, and we had done it again. I fell asleep with him, but the next morning…"

**Here's where the chapter ends. Next chapter will be part 2 of Rikku's story. What happened the next morning, and what happened that left Rikku scarred from love? Find out in part 2 of The Story Behind the Breakup!**


	3. The Story Behind the Breakup pt2

**The Story Behind the Breakup-pt.2**

**Well, in part 1 of The Story Behind the Breakup, Rikku was telling her story for the first time, and to whom of all people? Quistis! So she was just getting to something about a hot night…but what happened in the morning?**

"Rikku?" Tidus exclaimed when he saw her, sleeping with Auron.

Rikku awoke and looked up, her face in absolute surprise. "Tidus! It's not what it looks like!"

Tidus raised an eye in disbelief. "It looks like you were…"

"Okay! So it is what it looks like but please don't say anything, please," Rikku said, cutting him off.

"What is all the…oh, never mind," Auron said when he woke up from all the commotion.

"I won't say anything, but, um, how exactly are you gonna keep this from everyone else, especially Lulu, you know she's like a psychic friend," Tidus asked.

Rikku giggled at his joke, then stopped when she saw Auron's face.

"This is not to be public, understand? Lulu won't find out, no one will, this is nobody's business," Auron said, his seriousness flooding back with each passing second.

"Ok, ok, you have my word, nothing to anyone, but you 2 should get dressed, and soon. Everyone's getting up," Tidus said, and he left them alone.

"Um, Sweetie," Rikku remarked when he left.

Auron buckled his belt and faced her. "Rikku?"

"First of all, you don't have to be all serious, he's gone ok, and he said he wouldn't say anything. But, you don't want anyone to know, ever?" she asked with a inquiring look on her face.

Auron sat down next to her and let out a sigh. "Rikku, we can't say anything, it's not right. This shouldn't be happening, if other people knew…"

"Then they would know. Who cares what they think? And what do you mean this shouldn't be happening?" she asked, growing more displeased by the moment.

"It's simple Rikku, I'm an adult, you're just…"

"A what? I'm just a what?"

"A child," Auron said, and left her to get dressed.

"Things started to go back to the way they were before that day at the Farplane. They increasingly got worse. After Yuna defeated Sin and Yu Yevon, and brought the Eternal Calm, everyone kinda went their separate ways. But he didn't. He came and found me. We got back together and this time we told everyone. They were happy for us, despite our age difference, despite what Auron thought. We were happier than ever, together for 2 years after that. Then, he got sick, had a disease brought about by the fact he was an unsent for so long," Rikku explained.

"He was always hurting. Took his anger out on any and everyone. Cheated on me numerous times. Every time I tried to confront him, he got mad, apologized, and we'd be together happily the same night. Told me we'd be married, big family, house, the works. But he was so angry because of him being sick. He began to get worse, and no one could really put up with it. Everyone said I should leave him; that I wasn't with the same person. That there was nothing I could do for him anymore and I was wasting my time. But I kept trying, because I loved him. The last straw was the fight that we had one night when I came home and he was with another girl in my bed. It made me sick to my stomach. Of course, I had had enough…"

"How could you! In my own bed! What the hell Auron! You're always in so much pain but what about me?" Rikku screamed as she stormed into the room behind him.

Auron turned around and lifted his hands. "Pain! You have absolutely no idea of what pain is Rikku. You don't know what it feels like everyday, thinking if dying again would hurt less than this. Wondering if it would be better to have become a fiend!"

"If you keep acting this way, your anger will make you a fiend! Auron I don't care anymore! How can you be in so much pain and do this to me? Have I not given you everything? I mean what the hell can you possibly want?" Rikku screamed at him, tearing up.

"I don't know ok! Damn it Rikku, I want to be sent, I want to be gone from this pain, from hurting you and everyone. Do you think I meant to hurt you?"

"Yes, very much. You know why? Because you've become nothing but a big jerk and I just can't take it anymore. Ok?" she screamed in his face.

At that moment the anger had boiled up inside and he snapped. He hit her, one time, straight across the face. When he realized what he had done, she had fallen to the floor in tears.

"Rikku…"

"Out," she said, in what seemed to be a whisper, but he heard her. Loud and echoing like a thunderclap.

"But Rikku…"

"Now," she said, again in a whisper.

"Rikku, I love you, you know I didn't…"

"I hate you," she said, and it played over in his head, louder than the words she said before, crushing what little bit of confidence he had into rubble. But he wouldn't let her see him like this. Did he not want her back in his arms? Didn't he want her to know he was sorry, that he'd never hurt her again? That he'd love her from now until the day he couldn't anymore, whenever life for him was truly finished?  
Of course he did. He wanted to scream it as loud as he could, so all of Spira would know. But his pride wouldn't let him. 1000 some odd years of foolish pride and a hard shell enclosing his true emotions wouldn't dare let him breakdown, even if his heart wanted him to.

"You see Rikku, it's exactly what I said," he told her, making up the best excuse he could, hoping that as he told her, he'd believe it to. And he would stop the inner conflict between his past and his present. "You're just a child. You can't understand the needs I have, and you're not old enough to live up to my expectations. So maybe it's better off that we never did get this close, or you get so attatched to me. You, you have so much to learn, and you thought it was a mutual feeling we had, but Rikku, you honestly couldn't have believed this would work. An unsent and a mere teenager?" he finished, walking out of the door with a lone tear falling to the floor.

"And that :sniffle: was the :deep breath: last time I ever saw him. He killed me, my heart, my soul, my everything, and he'll never understand. No one will, because I never told anyone what really happened. Except you Quistis," Rikku said, finally finishing her story and finishing her crying. She had actually felt as if a weight lifted from her shoulders when she was done.

"Well, I'm really sorry Rikku. You're story's safe with me though, that I can promise you. But what I want to do, is one day take you out, take you to have a good time, which you need," Quistis said with a supportive pat on the back.

Rikku smiled for the first time in what seemed like weeks. "That sounds great. How about, um…tomorrow night?" she asked, walking Quistis to the door.

"Ok then, tomorrow night it is. And wear something provocative, it'll be fun," Quistis responded, and left.

"Fun," Rikku said, and headed to go clean up her room.

**Yes, finally, the story behind the infamous Rikku/Auron incident was told and is finished. So what's going to happen tomorrow night? Girls' Night Out! Find out, and R&R!**


End file.
